


Peepshow

by gothnidai



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothnidai/pseuds/gothnidai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata goes to see a movie but winds up seeing a lot more then what he paid for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peepshow

Hinata regretted coming to the movie theater today.

For one, the movie playing was utter shit. It was some weird film noir yakuza-early 2000s hacker B-movie. The main Monokuma was currently in the middle of a gunfight, trying to get revenge for its lost lover (another Monokuma but with fake eyelashes drawn on.). He felt that the budget could've been better spent. There was no way to tell one Monokuma from the others. The acting was appalling. The plot was terrible. It was a bad job altogether. 

But that wasn't the worst part. Oh no, more despair awaited him. The noise of booming gunfire and skidding cars couldn't hide the sounds of two people swallowing each other's tongues. 

Sitting right in the front row was Nidai and Souda. 

On a date.

Hinata sank down into his seat, hoping it would somehow cover the wet, spongy smacks and heavy breathing. He had tried squeezing his eyes shut. But the darkness could never replace the image of Souda straddling Nidai. They were even sitting in the fucking double cinema seat (Which Hinata had assumed was because Nidai was too big for the normal ones. But no. It was for the sin taking place before his very eyes. This wasn't a random attack. Nidai was very certain he was getting some action.). The smell of curry popcorn wafting over didn't help. 

Hinata prayed they didn't go any further.

He wished he asked someone to come with him. Someone like Nanami. She would've made this whole situation funny. They could've laughed about it and secretly judged their shifting skills. Or maybe Kuzuryuu, who would’ve stormed over and put an end to the indecent display. But since Hinata had brought no one like a fucking loser; he was forced to suffer this second-hand shame alone. 

Suddenly a silence settled over the theater. He could see Nidai wipe away at his face while Souda bent down to grab something from in front of them. 

"You've gotten much better at this." Nidai boomed. “Kissing is a team effort!” Hinata belatedly realised he was wiping away their _drool_. Nidai’s voice was filling up the small room, completely covering up the cheesy dialogue from the film. 

"I think you're really benefiting from all this practise. You have great enthusiasm! With me as your coach, your skills will soon be unmatched!"

"Huh?" Souda stared blankly at Nidai. The item that Souda had pulled up was in fact, another greasy bag of popcorn. ( _How many did they buy?_ Hinata thought franticly, _who has that much monocoins to spend on popcorn? In this economy?!_ ) He began shoveling it back into his face. "Oh yeah," Another handful; Hinata could see the light reflected in Souda's spittle as he spoke. "Not that I needed much training anyway!" He scoffed, completely missing the warning look Nidai shot him. 

“Well,” Nidai continued as he brought his hand up to pick at his nose, “You haven’t managed to bite me this time. I count this as a milestone; speaking both as your coach and your boyfriend.” 

“Heyyy!” Souda’s face turned blotchy red. He flared up, popcorn dangerously close to tipping off his lap. His hands curled up into fists. “You _promised_ you weren’t goin’ to bring that up anymore! You promised me!” He twisted, about to hop off Nidai’s lap in a fit of a lover scorned (Hinata heard a chorus of angels sing out, bright and clear, but that might’ve been the movie ost.).

But Nidai quickly caught Souda by the waist and yanked him back down before he could get off.

“I’m sorry!” Nidai laughed and beamed up at him, “I count myself lucky to have met a man as passionate as yourself Kazuichi.” That seemed to settle Souda. Hinata cringed and wished he could disappear. They were bad enough with PDA in public. But this was a whole new level that Hinata was not, and never would be, prepared for.

“Oh well that’s cool then.” Souda fixed his beanie and flashed Nidai a smile. _How can he bounce back so fast?_ Hinata thought of his own, fragile ego. _I really should stop talking to Komaeda._

"Kazuichi, let's put that tongue of yours back to use!" Nidai winked. Hinata desperately wished he could erase that from his memoires. 

"Yeah, jus' gimme a sec Nekomaru," Souda shuffled around, making sure the popcorn was out of the splash zone. His face suddenly twisted and Hinata's heart soared. Maybe Souda had gotten food poisoning or choked and Hinata could be free. "Sorry," He mumbled thickly, "Popcorn's stuck in m'teeth.." He began picking the kernels out of his mouth. He twisted back around, razor sharp teeth glinting in the light. It dimly reminded Hinata of a piranha right before the kill. 

"Now..." 

This moment would come to Hinata in the dead of night. It's like when you're about to witness a car crash. You want to close your eyes and save your mind from the onslaught of images that will tear whole lives apart, but you just can't rip your eyes from the carnage.

Souda’s greasy fingers trailed down Nidai’s chest, stopping right over his heart. "C'mere to your _Kazuichi Wuichi._ " Souda said, in probably what he thought was a seductive whisper and licked his lips. Hinata wanted to die as they inched in. Closer and Closer. Their lips drifted towards each other, hearts pounding. Tongues readying for their battle for D O M I N A N C E. Hinata braced himself for impact. 

“Enjoying the show?”

Hinata nearly bit off his tongue to hold back his horrified yelp. Monokuma had popped up beside him, lounged on its side. It had 3D glasses taped on. 

“The camera loves me. You know, I used to be a model for the National Geographic. I was quite the fashionista.” 

Hinata doubted that.

“Hey!” It threatened, claws out. “Don’t you want to know about my tragic past? My struggles? My rise to fame? My very publicised fall?” Monokuma’s beady eyes bore right through Hinata for a few beats before it flopped down. “Not that you’d know anything about fashion with that outfit… Kids these days…”

They both fell silent and Hinata could feel their eyes being hooked back to the front row. Nidai and Souda were still sucking faces like leeches. 

Monokuma hissed, hackles raised, “They’re completely ignoring my film! This sort of despair isn’t even a despair worth seeing! Have they been at this the whole time?” It shook its head in disbelief, “I thought they were my biggest fans…”

Hinata paused because that was some grade-A bullshit, and he had to think of the best way to say this to someone as volatile as Monokuma.

“There are cameras all over the island…” He started slowly, “This can’t be your first time seeing this.” Everyone at some point had gotten annoyed (or an eyeful) when Souda and Nidai hugged for more than a minute in front of the hotel stairs, or couldn’t get ahead of them on the path when they held hands and cuddled into each other (One time, Hanamura had claimed, he saw them with their hands in each other’s back pockets. Hinata didn’t want to believe a man like Nidai could be so... unashamedly into Souda.). 

“Playing detective are we? I don’t need cameras, those are for show. I see what I _want_ to see _when_ I want to see it!” Monokuma fumed, turning away from Hinata, “I’m careful to enjoy a healthy surveillance lifestyle that is totally free from any R-rated scenes!”

Hinata gave a quick glance to check if Nidai and Souda had heard their conversation. Luckily, they were still glued to each other. Too busy in their shoving their tongues down each other’s hot, wet caverns and moaning to notice Hinata’s despair.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Monokuma’s head did a creaky 180° turn and Hinata felt an icy chill wash over him. 

“But you fit the bill though... You’re probably the type of person who goes around stealing underwear; peeping in on innocent people trying to shower! Does it make you hot all over? Is this what lies in your heart?” Monokuma reached sweaty hysterics, paws flying everywhere, “Frankly, you disgust me! You’re getting to Monomi levels of disgusting here!” 

“What!? No, I would never-” Hinata fumbled, shocked at all this slander against his character.

“...Was this your real talent all along...? What world have I created!?” It muttered, thinking to itself. Suddenly, the rest of Monokuma’s body snapped around. It brought itself up to its full height, looming over Hinata over the armrest. “Why, as headmaster, I have a duty to expose you and protect my students!!”

He didn’t even get a chance to react. Monokuma brought their paws to their mouth and let out a ear shattering wolf whistle. Nidai and Souda’s heads snapped toward them, leaving a trail of spit connecting their mouths together and Hinata’s soul left his body. 

\---

Outside the cinema, Hinata tried to explain that _no, he was not spying on them_ and it was a _total accident_ but once again, he was cut off.

“No Hinata, there’s no need to explain to me what’s going on. I am NOT a fool! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU’RE THINKING!”

Hinata’s head shook as his ears rang out. He wondered if you could die from sheer frustration.

“Don’t worry! I’ll save you the embarrassment of even asking me,” Nidai continued blindly on, “I’m used to these sort of offers, Hinata, I’m very popular.”

Hinata brought his hands up to his mouth in a silent prayer. Words had left him long ago. They were meaningless to him now. Nothing in his life made sense anymore. 

“You see, I only have time for one man,” Nidai lovingly looked over Hinata’s head to where Souda was being cornered by Monokuma. Being forced to listen to their rant about respecting art and creativity in small communities. “And I’m very committed to this relationship. You had your chance to show me your true feelings, Hinata. But now it’s too late.”

“Yeah!” Souda called over, trying to dodge Monokuma’s claws, “Some soul friend you are!” 

“I am flattered, I had no idea you felt this way” Nidai frowned and crossed his arms, fully invested in giving him a stern lecture, “But your behavior was out of line.”

Hinata again, tried to begin about how they had gotten it wrong, and they just had to listen-

“I thought you were supposed to be cheering for me…” Souda hissed at him, interrupting his logical dive. Souda had finally escaped Monokuma’s artistic wrath. It had slunk off after it promised that this experience would only make their future work stronger. He slumped over dramatically, scratching at his face, “Awh forget this! Let’s just go back to the hotel, I’m wrecked.” With one last glare at Hinata, Souda slouched off. 

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Nidai turned to Hinata, “Bye now.” He ran off.

Hinata watched Nidai catch up with Souda as he walked towards the bridge to the central island. He could hear Nidai’s voice carry back about how they were going to take a bath together, and how he would even do *it* ( _Extra Deluxe Version_ ) to Souda to make up for their date falling flat. 

As they reached the gate, Souda turned around and flipped the bird and hollered back, “Make sure you do something about that attitude problem!”. 

Hinata honestly didn’t expect anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to use a britney spears song as the title but then i was like ‘whoa don’t make it too obvious who you are gotta keep the mystery up’ but then i remembered it is obvious who i am.
> 
> em. thanks for reading ? i didnt really write this for anyone but myself but i thought it couldnt be as bad as when i was 14 and wrote fake deep purple prose kingdom hearts fics on ff.net… and my sonic oc fanfic i wrote when i was 12… if this is bad or like theres any wonky wording/tenses/spellings feel free to say so lmao
> 
> also dont ever google 'yaoi spit trail thing’ ….. the filth.


End file.
